freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Disney Home Entertainment
Nicknames: "Starry Sky", "The Ring", "Ring in Space", "That Nostalgic Ring", "Walt Disney's Ring","Ring of Doom" , “Outer Space Ring from Hell” Logo: We see a bright flash with the "D" from the gold text "WALT DiSNEY" (in the familiar signature font), both of which are zooming out on a blue (or black) space background. When everything is at a comfortable distance at the top of the screen, the flash forms an abstract shining star below "WALT DiSNEY", and the light spreads out to form a glowing arc. When this is finished, "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" fades in underneath the arc in gold. Variant: There is a short version of the logo which was used on several trailers and ads from August 2001-October 2007. This was also used on VHS piracy promos from 2001-2005. "WALT DiSNEY" and the abstract shining star are already in the distance. A second later, the glowing arc forms, and "HOME ENTERTAINMENT" fades in when the arc is forming. FX/SFX: All modern computer graphics. The logo has a classic Disney feel to it, however. Music/Sounds: A short synth/orchestral tune. Music/Sounds Variants: There is a shorter version of the short synth/orchestral tune. This short version is used on the short logo. A few DVD releases from November 2001-August 2002 have this audio plastered on the real logo. In 2006, the tune was changed to a more orchestral tune. Availability: Very common. Can be found on DVD, UMD, VCD and Blu-ray Disc releases from the era. Some are still in print. The blue background one is on animated movies (although it appeared on the Region 4 DVD release of Bedknobs and Broomsticks, despite being a live-action movie), while the black background is reserved for live action movies (however, the black background was seen on a House of Mouse single episode DVD, a trailer for the Aladdin: Platinum Edition VHS and DVD, and a trailer for Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street, which are animated releases). As for VHS, this logo appeared late in the format's life and can be seen on the first Platinum Editions, as well as on Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, and Baby Einstein videos of the era. The first video to use this logo was The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (although the regular WDHV logo was on the tape). And the last VHS to use this logo was the 2007 VHS of Cars. Strangely this logo doesn't appear on the VHS and DVD releases of Monsters Inc. and Finding Nemo. It also appears on the 2012 Special Edition DVD print of The Aristocats, itself a reprint from the 2008 release, and the 2013 DVD releases of the TV shows: Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, TaleSpin, DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, and Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears, which are all reprints from the original 2005-2007 releases. This also appears on Studio Ghibli titles such as My Neighbor the Yamadas and Porco Rosco, among others. The 2001 Region 4 DVD releases of The Aristocats and Oliver & Company do not have this logo, despite it being on the cover; they just use the 1995 Disney Videos logo. This logo also makes a surprise appearance on the 2015 DVD release of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (itself a reprint of the original 2006 Disney Movie Club exclusive DVD release). It also appeared on the 2015 region 4 DVD reprints of The Rescuers Down Under, Chicken Little, Meet the Robinsons, The Emperor's New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Lilo & Stitch, Home on the Range, Brother Bear, Treasure Planet, Robin Hood, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Rescuers, The Sword in the Stone, Hercules, and The Great Mouse Detective (presumably reprints from the 2002, 2006, 2007, 2001, 2002, 2002, 2005, 2004, 2003, 2007, 2001, 2001, 2001, 2002 and 2002 releases, respectively; this is due to an exclusive promotion at Big W, who is re-releasing most Walt Disney films on DVD with limited edition packaging). Scare Factor: None to low. The animation and music may get to some, but this is one of the best home video logos ever! Nightmare for Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber and Junior Asparagus. They find the logo totally scary. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:None to Low Category:None Ranked Logos Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Black Logos Category:White Logos Category:Gold Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 2001 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2008 Category:Logos that made surprise re-appearances Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2015 Category:DVD Logos Category:VHS Logos Category:Blu-Ray Logos Category:VCD Logos Category:PSP UMD Logos Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Taken From Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickey's Easter Egg Hunt 2007 DVD Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos That Could Scare The Minions Category:Logos That Could Scare The Minions From Despicable Me Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Mane 9 Category:Logos that scare Claire Wyckoff Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior cry Category:Logos that make Baby Flurry Heart cry for her Mommy Category:Logos that scare the VeggieTales characters Category:Disney logos